Elves
Elves are a very intellectual race, who rarely get into wars, as they see no point. Most Elves are pacifists, while there are a few who defend the rest. Those who aren't pacifists are often assassins, since Elves are skilled with bows and daggers, and other finesse-based weapons. Culture Elves have a small group of leaders instead of a single, all-powerful one. Nsavaris, the Seer is their chief ruler, as seers are the most respected Elves. Nsavaris, despite being a Seer, is disabled in many ways. She lacks the ability to walk, is barely able to speak and has had his heart removed, as it is thought this could give her immortality. No individual in the Elven population has a set job, everyone does everything to keep it working like a well-oiled machine. Most of them don't often need to do anything other than research due to trading parties covering many resources. Their communities are often small, to the point where every person knows every other. Political Standing They have a refined hatred for Humans and Demons, that has lived on for centuries. Many suspected, during the Mainland-Rift War, that the Elves had acted on their hatred for Humans. It was later revealed that Agdruzal of Kokura's Rift staged the event, in order to trick the Humans and Elves to fight. The Elves are part of a tight-knit alliance with the Dwarves, known as the Dwarven-Elven Coalition. On the Elven side, the city of Wikinskree being the main collection of Elves, with a secondary settlement in Rockfort, on the Theif Chain Islands, and Fort Varasa in the Badlands. Being part of the Dwarven-Elven Coalition, they're also part of the One-Zeterra Federation. Elves by far have the largest wealth of knowledge of all the races on Zeterra. Alone, they have just as much as other races, but since many Elves steal information, or get it from the Dwarves, they have more than enough to rival races such as the Futr. In-Game Stats In DSZC 5, Elves have 10 HP, 1 STR, Mana 5, 0 ARM, 4 DEX. Elves are innately more detail-focused, able to fine tune their movements and actions much better than other races. They can innately speak to animals. Elves are a Tier 1 Race. Overarching Categories of Elves Dark Elves Cave Elves The Cave Elves are elves that live in caves. Their skin is even more pale than surface dwelling elves, due to living in darkness for extended periods of time. Cave Elves have enhanced vision in dark places. Their eyes' pupils are cat-like, being vertical slits, to aid in hunting and moving in the low light environment of the caves. In DSZC 5, Cave Elves have 10 HP, 2 STR, 3 Mana, 0 ARM, 2 DEX. They suffer no penalties for perception in the dark, and have an all-around +1 to Perception. Deep Elves The Deep Elves are elves that live really deep in caves. Deep Elves paint their pale skin black with charcoal, as to remain hidden in the depths, from the various predators that stalk them. In DSZC 5, Deep Elves have 10 HP, 4 STR, 1 Mana, 0 ARM, 2 DEX. They have a +1 to stealth actions. Core Elves The Core Elves are elves that live really deep in caves. They seem to really like Earth Magic. In DSZC 5, Core Elves have 5 HP, 1 STR, 10 Mana, 0 ARM, 1 DEX. Core Elves have a 10% resistance to Fire damage. They also have a +1 to gaining Earth Magic Spell Mastery. Fungal Elves Fungal Elves are elves that use glowing mushrooms as tools and such. They have pale blue skin, and white irises. In DSZC 5, Fungal Elves have 7 HP, 1 STR, 7 Mana, 1 ARM, 3 DEX. They have a 10% resistance to disease, 20% resistance to Bio damage, and are completely immune to the Infection debuff. Steel Elves Steel Elves are elves that live deep in caves, that have skin somewhat similar to the Futr, from birth. In DSZC 5, Steel Elves have 5 HP, 1 STR, 1 Mana, 10 ARM, 0 DEX. They innately have an Unarmed Modifier of 0.4. Stone Elves Stone Elves are elves that are skilled artisans and masons, and mostly live in mountains and mountain ranges. In DSZC 5, Stone Elves have 14 HP, 4 STR, 1 Mana, 1 ARM, 0 DEX. They have a +2 to crafting. Wood Elves Forest Elves Forest Elves are slightly shorter elves that live in forests. Forest Elves are typically carnivorous. In DSZC 5, Forest Elves have 7 HP, 4 STR, 2 Mana, 2 ARM, 5 DEX. They have an acute and refined sense of smell, which gives them a +2 to Perception, and a +5 to identifying toxins, poisons, edible food, and following the tracks of animals and other beings. Jungle Elves Jungle Elves are really tall elves that live in jungles. Similarly to Forest Elves, Jungle Elves are typically carnivorous. In DSZC 5, Jungle Elves have 10 HP, 1 STR, 7 Mana, 0 ARM, 6 DEX. They have a 50% resistance to diseases, and a 50% resistance to the Poisoned debuff. Swamp Elves Swamp Elves are elves that are around the size of an average human. They mostly prowl the swampland for food, whether that be edible plants or animals. In DSZC 5, Swamp Elves have 5 HP, 10 STR, 1 Mana, 0 ARM, 3 DEX. They roll for STR every 2 levels, instead of every 4. Boreal Elves Boreal Elves are elves that typically live on the Wintergreen Isles, a bit more attuned to the extreme cold. In DSZC 5, Boreal Elves have 1 HP, 1 STR, 30 Mana, 0 ARM, 4 DEX. They have a 40% resistance to Ice/cold damage. They also have a +1 to gaining Water and Ice Magic Spell Mastery. Flower Elves Flower Elves use their specialty magic to create giant flowers to use as homes. In DSZC 5, Flower Elves have 1 HP, 1 STR, 15 Mana, 0 ARM, 9 DEX. For Flower Elves, the base spell cost for Rose Magic is reduced to 30. Overworld Elves Plains Elves The Plains Elves are mostly pacifistic, and are largely herbivorous. In DSZC 5, Plains Elves have 4 HP, 1 STR, 15 Mana, 0 ARM, 4 DEX. They specifically have a +6 to movement actions(This is NOT a DEX increase, and does not apply to dodging or sneaking). Frost Elves Frost Elves are elves that mostly live in the northern reaches of the realm. As a race, they're much heavier, about double the weight of most other Elves. In DSZC 5, Frost Elves have 20 HP, 1 STR, 1 Mana, 0 ARM, 1 DEX. They have a 100% resistance to Ice/cold damage. Sand Elves Sand Elves are elves that are more suited to living in deserts. Sand Elves are born with the knowledge to use their Race's specialty Magic, called Squall. Using this Magic, they will expend 5% of their maximum Mana to call a dust storm that reduces all non-Sand Elf targets within to have a -8 DEX debuff, until the storm disappears. This storm last 4 turns in combat, and 10 minutes out of combat. In DSZC 5, Sand Elves have 15 HP, 1 STR, 2 Mana, 1 ARM, 4 DEX. High Elves High Elves are elves with unusually long ears and bushy eyebrows. In DSZC 5, High Elves have 7 HP, 1 STR, Mana 10, 0 ARM, 4 DEX. They have an innate +3 to Persuasion. Seer Elves Seer Elves are elves with unusually large eyes, proportional to the other breeds. In DSZC 5, Seer Elves have 8 HP, 1 STR, Mana 7, 1 ARM, 3 DEX. They have a +2 to Perception, and gain Mana every 4 levels, instead of every 5. Sky Elves Sky Elves are elves with incredibly powerful eyesight, compared to some other breeds. In DSZC 5, Seer Elves have 4 HP, 1 STR, Mana 7, 0 ARM, 4 DEX. They also have a +2 to Perception, and a +1 to gaining Air/Sky, Wave Spell Mastery. Eiakan The Eiakan are often considered to be the main goal of all Elven seers. The Eiakan are forest guardian-esque beings, who are able to shapeshift into countless creatures. This transformation does not consume Mana. The Eiakan, when not transformed, are 3.4 meters tall, they have antlers, a wolf's tail, a dragonoid head and the legs of a goat. They also gain retractable claws, and can speak by projecting their thoughts into sound waves. Eiakan have been seen to take on the appearance of trees, or use tree roots and branches in their appearance, as well. The Eiakan also have extreme control over nature-based Magics. They can also call wild animals to their aid.Category:Creatures and Races